Eddy Hood Part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally"/Blackthorne Shore
Kuzco: "Eddy Hood and Dexter's Dad walkin' through the forest, Laughin' back and forth at what the other'n has to say. Reminiscin' this and that and havin' such a good time, o-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day. Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water, they were drinkin' They just guzzled it downNever dreamin' that a schemin' Mr. Curry and his hunters were a-watchin' them and gatherin' around Eddy Hood and Dexter's Dad runnin' through the forest, jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees and tryin' to get away. Contemplatin' nothin' but escapin' and finally makin' it Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day. Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day." *Dexter's Dad: You know something, Eddy? You're taking too many chances. *Eddy: Chances? You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Dad. *Dexter's Dad: Yeah? Take a look at your hat. That's not a candle on a cake. *Eddy: Hello. This one almost had my name on it, didn't it? (sighing) They're getting better, you know. You've got to admit it. They are getting better. *Dexter's Dad: Huh, yeah. The next time that Mr. Curry'll probably have a rope around our necks. (gagging) Pretty hard to laugh hangin' there, Eddy. *Eddy: Ha! Mr. Curry and his hunters couldn't lift you off the ground. En garde! *Dexter's Dad: Hey, watch it, Eddy. That's the only hat I've got. *Eddy: Oh, come along. You worry too much, old boy. *Dexter's Dad: You know something, Eddy? I was just wonderin'. Are we good guys or bad guys? You know. I mean, uh, our robbin' the rich to feed the poor. *Eddy: "Rob"? (clicking tongue) That's a naughty word. We never rob. We just... sort of borrow a bit from those who can afford it. *Dexter's Dad: Borrow? Huh. Boy, are we in debt. *(trumpet plays) *Eddy: Ho-ho-ho! (laughs) That sounds like another collection day for the poor. Eh, Daddy boy? *Dexter's Dad: Yeah. Sweet charity. *(up-tempo music) *Blackthorne Shore: Taxes! (laughs) Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes! *Ernie Sayle: Blackthorne, you have an absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor. (chuckles) *Blackthorne Shore: To coin a phrase, my dear counselor, rob the poor to feed the rich. - snickering Am I right? - laughing Tell me, what is the next stop, Goosewing? *Ernie Sayle: Uh, let me see. Uh, I... Oh! Yes. The next stop is Nottingham, Blackthorne. *Blackthorne Shore: Oh! The richest plum of them all. Notting... chuckles... ham. *Ernie Sayle: A perfect fit, Lotso. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chival... *Blackthorne Shore: Uh, uh, don't... don't overdo it, Ernie. There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power! Power! Forgive me a cruel chuckle. (chuckles) Power. Hmm. *Ernie Sayle: And how well King Senator's crown sits on your noble brow. *Blackthorne Shore: Doesn't it? Uh, King Senator? Look, I've told you never to mention my brother's name! *Ernie Sayle: (stuttering) A mere slip of the forked tongue, Blackthorne. We're in this plot together, if you don't mind my saying so. And remember, it was your idea I hypnotized him and... *Blackthorne Shore: I know. And sent him off on that crazy crusade. (both laughing) *Ernie Sayle: Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother. *Blackthorne Shore: (sobbing) Yes! Mother. Mother always did like Masterson best. *Ernie Sayle: Minister Blackthorne, please don't do that. If you don't mind my saying so, you see, you have a very loud thumb. Hypnotism could rid you of your psychosis... ...so... ...easily. *Blackthorne Shore: (gasps) No! None of that! None of that. *Ernie Sayle: Well, I was only trying to help. *Blackthorne Shore: (snickers) I wonder. Silly serpent. *Ernie Sayle: "Silly Serpant?" *Blackthorne Sayle: Now look here. One more hiss out of you... (stammering) Ernie, and you are walking to Nottingham. *Ernie Sayle: I don't walk. I slither. Hmph. So there. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts